The present disclose generally relates to an interior trim component assembly. Particularly, the present disclose relates to a tab provided on a stitched panel or cover that facilitates the hiding of an unsightly portion of decorative stitching on the cover when mounted to a trim component of the trim assembly.
In the automotive industry, it is known to provide interior trim components, such as interior door panels, dashboards, instrument panels, and the like, with a cover. One purpose of the cover may be simply to provide a more aesthetically pleasing viewing surface to the trim component receiving the cover. An often employed means for attaching the cover to the trim component is a process which typically involves the tucking of a fabric or leather edge of the cover into a groove or slot located on the trim component via a blade. Generally, this process creates a good finished appearance. However, many covers include stitching in order to give a “hand crafted” and more decorative appearance to the cover. Such a stitching is usually intended to appear as if it is required for the manufacture of the cover, but it is usually merely decorative.
When an aesthetic stitching is added to the cover, a concern in using the above process is the possible appearance of the stitching, or at least an unsightly portion of the stitching, in the trim component groove. When adding stitching to the cover, the stitching is typically doubled over itself adjacent the edge of the cover to prevent the stitching from unraveling. When the cover is tucked into the trim component groove, this edge stitching, particularly the doubled over portion, may be visible and is considered unsightly.
With varying degrees of success, many automotive manufacturers have attempted to address the above decorative problem. Heretofore, the techniques for addressing the issues surrounding the visible cover stitching have generally involved improvements in the method of tucking the panel into the trim component groove. Some of these techniques have not been very successful in achieving their objective and/or have unnecessarily increased production costs and complexity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop an improved cover and associated method for hiding edge stitching when a cover edge is tucked into a trim component groove that provides a desired aesthetic appearance without unduly increasing production costs and complexity.